


The Bully

by NJwillnotstop



Series: @RT High [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJwillnotstop/pseuds/NJwillnotstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introduction to Gavin's secret bully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bully

Gavin groaned as Jon jumped on his bed waking him up for the school. Jon was wearing a Spiderman onesie and had a huge grin on his face. Gavin couldn’t help butt smile at the little boy who was jumping on top of him with a giant grin. He noticed two tattooed arms wrap around the little boy and heave him in the air, laughing. Gavin groaned flipping over as Geoff tickled the boy.

‘Come on Gav time for school.” Geoff sang as he walked out the room, with Jon still in his arms. Sighing Gavin got up and walked over to his oak dresser, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a plain black shirt. Gavin's room was very simple It was completely Green with a oak double bed in the middle. There was a oak dresser in the corner, with a mirror above it, which held Gavin's very expensive slow motion camera and laptop. Besides that it was very plain and simple. That was the way Gavin liked it however, it was his little haven.

Looking in the mirror Gavin just ruffled his hair and shrugged. He slouched out of his room noticing that bathroom was taken, and walked down the stairs. Not bothering to notice the rest of the family sitting in the kitchen, Gavin walked to the sink and pulled out his toothbrush and trying to get all the gunk off his teeth.

Once he was done he walked over to the closet by the front door, and got out Geoff's jacket. It was a red letterman jacket, with a black hood and sleeves. On the front was the Rooster Teeth logo, which was the place where they worked. On the back was a orange halo soldiers head with the words Grifball League underneath. Around the head was The words Grif, Red Team surrounding it. This was Geoff's character on the show, and Geoff’s boss/best friend Burnie had them made for all the voice actors. There was one jacket for each of the six main characters on there show Red vs. Blue. Gavin wore it nearly every day, it was warm and was a one of a kind jacket. He loved it.

“Bus will be here in 5 minutes!” Griffon yelled. Not even saying goodbye, Gavin quickly grabbed his phone and walked down the road to the bus stop. He plugged in his headphones and tried to drown out the world around him.

When the bus came Gavin climbed on silently, and sat by himself in the front. The others walked on and sat with each of their friends. They wouldn’t acknowledge each other for the rest of the day, but that's just the way it was. Gavin sat there listening to his music and texting Burnie some simple notes about Red vs. Blue. The man had suggested that Gavin should help edit Red vs. Blue for some extra cash, and soon he realized how talented the boy was. All the children in the house had ended up coming to work for Burnie, each in a different field. Ryan did PC support, Lindsay helped with the live action stuff, Barbara worked with the community, Miles helped edit shows, but really wanted to write and direct. Gavin helped edit but was also the only child that had his own show. It was Called The Slow Mo Guys and had immediately done well. Gavin was very busy but he didn't mind he liked to busy it took his mind off of things.

As the Bus pulled up to the school, Gavin was the first one off. He immediately took off into the bustling halls to find his best friend Dan. Dan had been Gavin's best friend since before he even knew Geoff, and knew everything Gavin had been through. He had somehow convinced his parents to move to Austin when Gavin did, and the two were inseparable. Dan was a tall boy with short brown curly hair, and brown eyes. He wasn’t the smartest person around, but what he lacked in brains he made up for in muscle. Dan was very intimidating but he was a sweetheart. Dan was Gavin's test subject and helped Gavin with The Slow Mo Guys.

Gavin finally spotted the boy waiting for him by his locker. He walked over giving the boy a quiet greeting while getting his math textbook out his locker. 

“Hey B, we filming tonight?” Dan asked excitedly, making Gavin sigh. 

“Sorry B, RvB comes out tonight and I am no where near finished.” He stated closing his locker to turn to his friend. He noticed the familiar auburn curls and hazel eyes coming closer. The freckled face that taunted him was slowly coming closer. 

Dan noticed that his happy go lucky friend had gone still and turned around. He noticed the shorter boy standing a few feet away, glaring at Gavin. He growled as he gripped Gavin’s arm and pulled him through the crowded halls until they were at their first hour.

“Don’t be scared of him B. If he attacks you again tell me, or better yet tell Geoff or Ryan. He would be dead in a minute if they knew about him.” 

“You know I can’t do that B. Geoff and Griffon have done enough for me. Plus Ryan doesn’t need a reason to go complete psycho. Remember when he found out about the black eye.” Gavin stated making Dan shiver. That was not a fond memory. 

They sat in their math class just talking about stupid things until the bell rang. The rest of the hour was nothing but Gavin working hard while his friend slept by his side. Gavin was very intelligent for someone his age, but didn’t let out to be. He felt that he needed to get straight A’s to thank the Ramseys, but was already bullied enough without being a nerd. He sighed as he paid attention to the poorly written notes on the board. It went by fast and before he knew it the bell was ringing and Dan was saying he would see him at lunch. 

Gavin left the room walking slowly to his locker. He froze when he saw the auburn curls at his locker. Gavin debated going to his locker, but he needed his homework for math. He decided he could handle missing one day of homework. He quickly turned around and headed to math. 

The rest of the day went by without any issue. Gavin was at his locker getting ready to head for the office when he was suddenly flipped around and slammed against the locker. 

“You avoiding me free?” He smirked.

“No, M..m... Michael.” Gavin stuttered to the boy with the curls. 

“I don’t like liars Free.” Michael started punching him in the eye, making the boy fall. He continued to kick the boy . Gavin knew that if he let Michael continued he wouldn’t be able to walk to the office. Thinking quickly Gavin hit Michael in the shin with his text book. While Michael recover Gavin shot up and ran out the school.

“Fucker you’re dead.” Michael yelled as he chased after the boy.

Gavin kept running. He sprinted heading to Rooster Teeth, knowing if he hopped the fence he would be safe. He could hear the feet growing nearer as Michael let out a few choice words. He could see the building in the distance, looking both ways he crossed the street. A truck passed him right as he reached the other side, giving him a bit more time. He swore as he realized he didn't have his key. He banged on the door as he noticed Michael getting closer. Kara, the blond receptionist, opened the door giving Gavin a annoyed look as he pushed her inside and slammed the door behind him. He smiled as he saw Michael kick at the ground angrily and walk away. Suddenly the adrenaline left Gavin and he collapsed from the pain. He could faintly hear Kara yelling at him. He tried to catch his breath as Ryan came in and picked him up. He closed his eyes as he realized how bad his side hurt, giving out a slight groan.

“Shit Gavin!” He heard Jack yell now realizing he was in the AH office.

“What Happened?” Ryan growled as Ryan laid him down.

“He ran up to the door and started to pound on it, and when I answered he slammed it shut.” Kara stated.

“It Was nothing Ry, just some stupid kids.” Gavin murmured as he tried to sit up, wincing slightly. Ryan noticed hosting up his shirt to reveal a nasty bruise forming. 

“Fuck that!” Ryan yelled. “gunna kill the bastard that.”

“No, don’t I’m fine.” Gavin stated smiling, pulling his shirt down. 

“What’s going on?” Geoff asked as he entered the small room. Gavin shot the three people in the room a pleading look.

“nothing interesting.” Jack smiled to the man. Ryan storming out the room. Geoff looked confused but smiled to Geoff as he and Kara walked out the room. 

Gavin walked over to his desk and started to edit his video. Nobody liked to edit but it was a chore that he was happy to do. While he thought about telling Geoff or Ryan about Michael. Ryan was feared threw out the school and Geoff was very intimidating when he wants to be. Either one of the them would make Michael stop, hell Lindsay or griffon would scare Michael enough to stop bullying him. He thought about it for a while before pulling himself out. Of course he couldn’t tell them, he had already put them through enough, he would think about telling Ryan or maybe even Lindsay but that would have to wait.

Gavin hit upload and waited, What would Michael do to him tomorrow? He also didn’t have any of his books to do his homework. That's when Gavin realized everything he had grabbed was either Strawn across the hallway or in his open locker. He had no phone, no wallet, and his keys were also somewhere. Well Shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be mean. I know I can't write, but I like to do it. Any ideas for future parts of the series would be helpful.


End file.
